I Miss You
by Only If You Wish It
Summary: Sequal Songfic to Through. I don't own VD, it's characters, or Avril's song "Slipped Away."


**I don't own Vampire Diaries or any characters. Nor do I own ****Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne****. So, as you can tell, this is a songfic. The sequel to ****Through****. Hope you like!**

Dear Diary,

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Damon…Why'd you do it? Why?

I thought back, to that horrible night. We had just saved Stefan and I had been so happy. It had never occurred to me that what happened after that would happen. Never.

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day, I found, it won't be the same_

It will never be the same with Damon gone. He…I don't know how to explain it. Just, having him around. He was a constant. Even if he was arrogant and annoying and very stand-off-ish…he was still _there_. When someone needed help.

And we'd never given him a chance after the night at Vicki's.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

'_Cause I remember it clearly_

Oh Damon…Why would you end your life? If there was one thing we all assumed we knew about you, it was the fact that you _wanted_ to live. That you were too proud to take your own life. No one had ever even thought of the fact that underneath all those layers of stone, you were hurting.

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day, I found, it won't be the same_

Why didn't you talk to someone? Let someone know what you were thinking, what you were planning. Anyone. But no, that would have interrupted the flow of arrogance and cold indifference. It would have let people know that deep down, somewhere, you still had emotions and human feelings.

And it would have let people know that you, too, needed someone. Some form of companionship.

And that is considered a weakness. Right, Damon?

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't faked_

_And it happened you passed by_

So many weeks we'd spent together, traveling. Trying to save Stefan. And when we did, you pull something like this? I would have listened, Damon! You didn't have to have everything beating down on your shoulders!

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

There's no reversal. You're really gone. It's hard to think after all this time, that you're gone. Just like that. In an instant. But why…why would you do it? That's what everyone doesn't get.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somehow you're not coming back_

The others…they took your ashes and we buried them. We had a small funeral. Stefan was crying. He lost his last family alive, so it's understandable. Damon, if you can hear me wherever you are, he did love you. You were his brother. Even if you had your…differences, you were still brothers.

He wasn't the only one crying either.

_The day, you, slipped away_

_Was the day, I found it, won't be the same_

_I miss you_

_I can't do this,_ Elena thought, slamming the small diary shut and throwing it across her room. Tears had leaked from her eyes and she wiped furiously at them. _Damon…why? That was what no one was getting. Why would you do such a thing? What would drive you to end your life? Why, why, why…_

Elena hugged her knees into her chest, crying. _He was annoying, extremely arrogant, always trying to break me and Stefan apart; he caused most of the trouble with Shinichi, and even killed a few people._

_But…_

_His forcefulness in making me drink his blood saved me from dying. He didn't betray us to save his own skin when Katherine offered. He came back and fought Klaus, saving Stefan. He never really hurt any of us. Well, other than Stefan. And Matt. Just a little though. He helped me save Stefan, even though it was _his_ fault we had to save him._

_Still, he tried to be good. _

_Damon had a good heart,_ Elena thought, smiling slightly. _Even if he wouldn't admit it, because having a good heart would imply having feelings of attachment to others, but he did. _

_And we shunned him._

Just the thought made Elena's stomach turn and she felt horrible as guilt coursed through her. She knew for a fact that guilt was eating away at Stefan, who she hadn't seen in a few days. He missed Damon.

Everyone missed Damon.

Suddenly, Elena burst into tears as another thought hit her. An epiphany if you will. It sent more guilt crashing on her and she cried and cried. And when she ran out of tears she simply lay there, sobbed tearlessly and lying on her bed, wet with her tears.

_Damon…I know why now. You did this because of us. We hurt you. We shunned you. We caused this. Or maybe…I caused this. I never gave you a chance. No one did. _

_No one..._

**Well…….what do you think? No good? Kind or morbid if you ask me, but that's just my opinion. :)**

**Review por favor! Gracias! **


End file.
